pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
MewMew♡Pretty Cure á La Mode
MewMew♡Pretty Cure á La Mode! (Animale♡Heart Power Pretty Cure! in the English Dub) one of the five new series in 2019. Characters Usaki Maie/Cure Bunny (Iris Burton in the English Dub) Maie is the main protagonist who is a 15-year-old girl in her third year at Berry Cream Middle School. She is a happy-go-lucky girl who is known for being a cheerful klutz. She is considered as the happy smile of her class and usually helps the class president with finding new ways to help the class with studying and other school problems. Maie usually tries to think positively, even though there's nothing she is actually good at. Yet, she always tries her best to support her friends. Her mother works abroad helping the poor, which leads to Maie feeling quite lonely by times. She wished she could spend more time with her mother, while still being proud of having such an awesome mother. Her alter ego is Cure Bunny, whose theme color is white and she represents bunnies and controls the power of flowers. Kurisu Hinori/Cure Squirrel (Hazel Tuffey in the English Dub) Hinori is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Berry Cream Middle School. She is a shy and very calm girl, who, even though she doesn't seem like it, is very passionate about her favorite things. Hinori is a very smart girl, who loves nothing more than baking and reading. When she was younger, Hinori spent a lot time at her grandmother's backery. She loved cooking and baking with her but could never become as good as she was. After she passed away, Hinori stopped backing herself as the though of it makes her sad. However, she still likes to read about it and carries around her grandmother's note book. Hinori's alter ego is Cure Squirrel, whose theme color is orange and she represents squirrels and controls the power of the Sky. Hyoga Reo/Cure Lion (Aubrey Tate in the English Dub) Reo is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at the Middle School campus in L'Ecole Fraise Rouge. She is a loud and passionate girl, who has a heart filled with the bass of rock. She loves nothing more than the music she creates with her guitar and dreams of following the road of music in the future. However, despite her passion of music, Reo knows that she may never achieve her dream as she is bound to her responsibilities of being the only born daughter of the head of the Hyoga company. At the moment, Reo hides at her best friend's house from facing her parents, fearing that they will not understand her desire of living in freedom, far away from any responsibility. Her alter ego is Cure Lion, whose theme color is aquamarine and she represents lions and controls the power of water. Kugiyama Shieri/Cure Kitty (Yvette Coleman in the English Dub) Shieri is a 16-year-old girl who is in her first year at the High School campus in L'Ecole Fraise Rouge. She is the only daughter of a very traditional and very strict family. She is a perfect and elegant girl, who is admired by many for her fabulous appearance and attitude. Lots of her classmates dream of becoming like her and thus keep asking her for advice and support. However, Shieri usually rejects their request as she doesn't want anyone to get sucked into the life she is living. While acting like the perfect young lady, Shieri feels bored by her current life, which was decided by her parents. Shieri feels lonely and only wants to disappear from the surface of this life. Her alter ego is Cure Kitty, whose theme color is silver and she represents kittens and controls the power of moonlight. Inui Yuu/Cure Fox (Alexandra "Alex" Kent in the English Dub) Yuu is a 16-year-old girl who is in her first year at the High School campus in L'Ecole Fraise Rouge. She is a pretty tomboyish girl, whose appearance tends to fool others into thinking that she is actually a boy. Yuu is the star player of her school's soccer team, who currently trains to become a real soccer player one day. She is admired by many people for her abilties and her attitude. She is a kind and very gentle girl, who usually uses male pronouns. While some consider her as tough girl, who works hard for her future and doesn't allow anyone to distract her, Yuu is actually a caring person, who really loves her family. She is always looking out to her younger sister. Yuu's alter ego is Cure Fox, whose theme color is brown and she represents foxes and controls the power of sunlight. Category:Series